


Late Night Poly Problems

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Virgil wakes up late one night for a snack and, despite having two out of three of his boyfriends there, can't seem to get back to sleep. One of those boyfriends, Remy, is the opposite of helpful.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Late Night Poly Problems

Nighttime was scary and nothing could convince Virgil otherwise. He almost always woke up for a midnight snack but he was usually able to go right back to sleep with the help of his three boyfriends. There was nothing more comforting than having Logan in his arms, Remus’s arms wrapped around him, and Remy sprawled out wherever he ended up, but an important piece of that puzzle was missing on that night. Remus was out with his friend, Janus, that night. Virgil usually avoided waking up so late on his nights out by making sure not to take naps during the day and cutting down on caffeine, but Remy had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Virgil and he couldn’t help but to fall asleep with him. 

Now, here he was, his goodnight sleep gone, just like his snack. Only making matters worse, the house kept making noises and he definitely did not appreciate that. It sounded like they had angry ghosts and that was not okay with him. He would’ve been tossing and turning to try and figure out how to block the sounds out if it wasn’t for the soundly sleeping boyfriend in his arms. Instead, Virgil just shut his eyes and did his best to sleep, or at least to stay still. His night was already ruined, he figured the least he could do was make sure Logan slept soundly enough. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Virgil screamed as he heard the voice whispering two inches from his ear, immediately waking up Logan and making Remy laugh. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you’d get that scared, you just looked so, like... Not asleep.” 

Logan groaned and laid back down, pulling a pillow over his head. 

“I swear to god, Remy, next time, I’m making Remus take you with him,” Virgil half threatened, rubbing Logan’s back soothingly. 

Remy tutted and turned on a light. “Seriously, though, what’s up? You’re even more tense than usual, which is saying something.” 

Virgil shrugged a bit. “I keep hearing things.. Tiny things, but they’re so freaky.” 

Logan blindly tossed his hand towards his and Virgil’s nightstand and searched for his phone, grabbing it with a small, victorious hum. 

“Whatcha doing? Finding your own place?” Remy asked jokingly. 

“Thinking about it,” Logan muttered in literally the cutest sleepy voice. He scrolled through his phone for a minute before making a phone call, holding his phone against his ear. 

“If you’re calling Remus, you don’t have to bug him,” Virgil said. “I’m fine, just kind of spooked.” 

Logan ignored him and spoke to Remus as he answered. 

“What are you doing up, Lo Lo?” Remus asked in a soft and surprisingly sober voice. 

“Virgil keeps hearing weird noises..” 

Logan could hear Remus beginning to move. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Come make weirder noises. Establish dominance.” 

“Ah, yes, my specialty,” Remus snickered. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll call a ride and I’ll be home as soon as I can. Tell whatever’s making those weird noises to get the lube because I’m about to go fuck them up. I love you, Lo Lo.” 

“Love you too.” Logan hung up and put his phone down before sitting up, turning his attention to Virgil. 

“What did Remus say?” Remy asked. 

Logan shrugged, still trying to wake up. “Something about fucking the house.. The point is, he’s coming home. Don’t worry, Virgil, help is on its way.” 

“Sorry..” Virgil muttered, pulling Logan to lay against his chest. “I wouldn’t have woken you up if someone hadn’t scared me.” 

Remy stifled a laugh. “Whatever. I’m going to make you some tea. In the dark. The ghosts are going to get me and then you’ll feel sorry for guilt tripping me.” 

“Remy,” Logan warned as he felt Virgil’s grip tighten the slightest bit. “Leave him alone,” he said as sternly as he could while fighting the urge to pass out, asleep. 

Remy shrugged and got up. “What are you going to do? Fuck me? You’re not Remus, honey,” he remarked before walking out. 

Logan just rolled his eyes and sat up a bit straighter, looking at Virgil. He scanned his face, trying to figure out how he was doing. 

“I’m fine,” he assured after a few seconds. “You didn’t have to call Remus, I just screamed because I didn’t know he was so close.” 

“Well, I did call Remus because I know you won’t be able to sleep without him.” Remy switched sleeping positions too often to be a good substitute anchor for Virgil. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mind coming back to cuddle with you. You and I have both left D&D sessions just for that reason.” Remy didn’t like sleeping without having at least one of his three boyfriends there giving him a place to fit in and cuddle, similarly to Virgil. 

“Yeah, you’re right..” He smiled and accepted a peck on the lips from Logan before pulling him back down to lay against his chest. 

Remy came back a minute later with a hot mug of tea, carefully handing it to Virgil. “Here we go, one Sleepytime tea, with no ghost attacks.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the joke, but gladly accepted the drink. “Thanks..” He was a few sips in when he heard the front door open and close, jumping a bit at the sudden sound. 

“Whichever ghost keeps scaring my boyfriend is going to get fucked in the ass! Whatever non-ghost object is doing the same is just going to get fucked! Try and be scarier than this!” 

Remy laughed to himself as they all heard Remus let out the most inhuman sound possible. “Wow, the spirits are not going to mess with you after that.” 

Logan nodded and leaned up to kiss Virgil’s cheek. “See? I told you he wouldn’t mind.” 

“It’s not like I was scared, anyways. I just don’t like the fact that we have ghosts roaming the house, probably trying to break things.” 

“Right, I completely believe you,” Logan said sarcastically. 

Remus finally made his way up to their room, greeting his three boyfriends with a smile as he opened the door. “I heard someone needed to be cuddled to sleep?” 

Logan and Remy both pointed at the Virgil between them, who just waved. 

“In my defense, Remy was the one being a creep. Who whispers to someone at two in the morning?” 

Remy shrugged. “I thought you’d want the company.” 

“Well, clearly, I’m better company,” Remus said as he began stripping down to his boxers. He could deal with Logan telling him to put his clothes in the hamper in the morning, Virgil was the priority. “Don’t worry, V, I’m here to chase the weird noises away. You know they can’t possibly be weirder than what I can do to them.” 

“Thank goodness, now we can get some sleep,” Logan muttered before laying back down. “It’s far too late for any of us to be awake.” 

Remy took the empty mug from Virgil’s hands and put it on his and Remus’s nightstand before getting on the other side of Logan and curling up against him. “Alright, but only because I don’t want to hear you whining in the morning.” Logan without his coffee was bad enough, but Logan without enough sleep? That was a beast that only Remus could tame and only after he woke up hours later.

“For the record, I’m still not the clingy one,” Virgil said as he laid back down, holding Logan. “Any of you guys would be acting the same way if something kept you up this late at night.” 

“Yeah, of course we would,” Logan muttered, unconvincingly. 

Remus slid into bed behind him and kissed the back of his neck. “Relax, Virgil. You don’t have to justify being creeped out. Just go to sleep, okay?” 

Virgil stopped himself from arguing any further as he felt Logan fall almost limp in his sleep. He’d be damned if he woke him up again, especially right after he was able to get to sleep. Instead, he carefully moved his left arm off of Logan’s side and reached back, taking Remus’s hand in his own. 

Remus smiled and intertwined his fingers with Virgil’s before leaning forward and whispering, “You missed.”

Virgil immediately let go and put his arm back around Logan. Alright, that’s what he got for trying to be sweet to anyone besides him. 

Remus cackled quietly and shut off the light before holding Virgil closely and securely. 

Virgil let himself relax in his boyfriend’s grip. That was much better. 


End file.
